Pillados
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: ¿Que es peor?. Que te corten la inspiración justo en el preciso momento, o que sea justo la persona que menos esperabas. SasuHina


**Género:** Humor/Romance

**Pareja:** SasuHina.

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, DarkSakura)

_- Pensamientos_

- Hablan

- _"Recuerdos"_

**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_

≈**P**illados≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era verano en Konoha. Por fin la secuela de la guerra había quedado atrás, al menos las externas, las que habían destruido casi la mitad de la aldea. Eso era lo que meditaba con una apacible sonrisa una chica de cabello azulino, sus pasos la había guiado como tantas veces hacía un lugar en lo alto de las montañas, sitio en que lograba apreciarse el lugar en el cual había nacido, en su totalidad.

Es increíble…─ Soltó en un susurro al viento, hablando para sí misma. Estaba asombrada con lo fuerte que podían ser las personas, que a pesar de lo mucho que sufrieron, eran capaces de levantarse para seguir adelante. Sonrió una vez más ante sus memorias.

¿Por qué sonríes? ─ Al ser sacada de sus pensares por el recién llegado, la frágil Hyuuga no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de la impresión. Y al notarle situarse a su lado, instantáneamente su mano fue a parar a la altura de su corazón. Nuevamente volvía a palpitar desenfrenadamente por quien jamás pensó algún día querer.

¿Hace cuanto que se veían, que compartían más que simples palabras?. Era imposible no ponerse nerviosa de solo recordar.

S-Sasuke-kun me asusto…─ Los ojos negros del chico se posaron en su acompañante. Su seriedad era la misma de siempre, la cual lograba inquietar a la chica, quien en un intento de evitarlo bajaba su rostro preso de un rosa pálido. Ante su reaccionar el Uchiha sonrió casi de manera imperceptible. ─ Y-Yo, solo veía la aldea.

Con su respuesta, el morocho volvió su atención hacía al frente, apreciando todo reconstruido. No había comparación a como estaba cuando él había decidido destruir aquel lugar. Aún no podía creer que estuviese viviendo ahí, que estuviese reconstruyendo su vida con quien menos lo hubiese pensado.

Todo eso se lo debía a una persona, la misma que siempre lucho por traerlo de vuelta, por comprender su dolor. Así era, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano y futuro Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto. El mismo que había rechazado a quien estaba a su lado, con quien desde hace más de un año mantenía una relación en secreto.

No era que se avergonzaran de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pensaba la morena al ver de reojo como el chico que estaba a su lado, aún mantenía su atención en la villa. Ambos eran personas muy quitadas de bulla, que no les gustaba la atención, y era por eso que preferían callar lo que sentían.

¿C-Como estuvo la misión? ─ Los ojos negros del azabache se posaron en la mano de su acompañante, quien con cierto temor le había tomado la suya. Sonrió para sus adentros por su comportamiento. Era increíble que después de tantos meses juntos, aquella ojiblanca aún pudiese reflejar esa vergüenza no solo en su ser, sino también en sus actos para con él.

Aburrida. ─ Respondió el Uchiha mientras devolvía el gesto que esta había comenzado, provocando un suave gesto de diversión por parte de la chica. Aunque aquella expresión fue reemplazada en un segundo al hallar lo oculto en sus vocablos.

Aún incluso de que Naruto había convencido a muchos de que Sasuke estaba siendo controlado por Madara, era normal que hubiese personas que no le creyeran. Por lo que Tsunade, la actual Hokage, opto por ponerlo en periodo de prueba por al menos dos años, para que así Sasuke demostrara que él era fiel a Konoha, que era confiable.

A pesar de haber aceptado dichas opciones, ella de igual manera había sido testigo muchas veces de los desprecios que muchos habitantes de la villa le daban. Y aunque igual le daba pena y rabia tales actos, en estos momentos no podría estar más agradecida por eso. Hinata sabía que su pensar estaba siendo egoísta, pero si no fuera porque le causo el mismo sentimiento que tuvo al verlo cuando observaba a Naruto, jamás se hubiese atrevido siquiera a hablarle. Él le causaba miedo con solo verle, pero su buen corazón de igual forma le había impulsarlo a demostrarle que no todos eran iguales.

Si Naruto creía en él, ¿porqué ella debía desconfiar?. Sabía del buen juicio de la persona que quería. Y si Sasuke no hubiese estado siendo controlado, todos deberían tener la oportunidad de cambiar si así lo desea.

Ya no falta mucho… ─ Al notar los ojos negros de este sobre su persona, la muchacha bajo su rostro ocultando su timidez. Ese era un lado de ella que le era imposible dejar. ─...para que termine el p-periodo de…prueba.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado ante lo oído. Era verdad, no faltaba nada para que por fin esa tortura acabase. Y la verdad es que no era porque por fin habría probado su lealtad los habitantes de esa aldea, ya que poco y nada le importaba sus desprecios. Era porque se lo debía a Naruto y a la persona que ahora tenía a su lado, por creer ciegamente en él, aún a pesar de que a su parecer no valía ni un centavo después de lo que había hecho.

" _T-Todo el mundo tiene d-derecho a cambiar…también U-Uchiha-san ─"_

Cerró sus ojos negros al recordar aquella escena transcurrida meses después de llegar a la villa, de ser víctima justificada del desdén de quienes lo admiraron de pequeño. Jamás había esperado que una desconocida prácticamente, le dijera tales vocablos.

Había pensado en un comienzo que era una de sus fans, pero instantes después dejo ir esa idea al notar su suave sonrisa, al verla irse así sin más. Tampoco era lastima, ya que sus blancas perlas no se lo había reflejado. Había sido como si en verdad creía eso, como si…lo hubiera vivido.

Hoy tengo que ordenar el cuarto de archivos. ─ Hinata le miro con sorpresa. No podía creer que Tsunade-sama incluso le encargara ese tipo de cosas, ya que parecía más que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Si hasta podía imaginándosela disfrutando sake mientras tiene amarrado al chico que está a su lado del cuello, como un perro de los mandados. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de borrarse esas ideas, de colocar una sonrisa en su lugar para darle fuerzas a quien quería.

S-Sasuke-kun, ¿m-me dejaría ayudarle?. ─ Con su oscura mirada aún puesta en ella le observo en silencio caer en la vergüenza una vez más. La sorpresa tomaba posesión de las facciones de su pareja al sentir como su mano era depositada en aquel blanco mentón, invitándole a enfrentar sus ojos negros. El corazón de aquella ojiblanca comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al notarle acercarse, al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

El beso era suave y pausado. Ambos disfrutaban, se dejaban llevar por el cálido sentimiento que se había posado en sus seres, como la primera vez.

Te espero a las cinco en ese lugar. ─ Sus vocablos provocaron que los pómulos de la chica se encendieran aún más, no solo por la cercanía en que se encontraban, si no por lo ronco que había sonado. No sabía porque, pero algo se sentía diferente.

Tras decir esas palabras compartieron un último beso, para así después la morena ver como este se alejaba por donde había llegado. Con la mano a la altura de su corazón ella trataba de controlar su respirar, de recuperar el aire que siempre perdía cuando estaban juntos.

¡Hinata! ─ Nerviosa la frágil Hyuuga volteo a ver al recién llegado. Temerosa de que hubiese visto lo que había pasado entre ella y Sasuke momentos antes, le saludo mientras bajaba la mirada llena de vergüenza. ─ Tsk. Cada vez es más difícil encontrarte, si incluso tu olor parece haber cambiado.

¿Q-Que dices Kiba-kun…? ─ Logro pronunciar la muchacha con su rostro encendido a su máxima expresión. ¿Podía ser acaso que su olor se estuviera mezclando con el de Sasuke?. ¿Y si su amigo la descubría por eso?. Ahora sí que sus nervios estaban disparados hasta las nubes.

Olvídalo, ya no es importante. Vamos. ─ No hubo tiempo de replicas, ya que el castaño ya había agarrado su mano para guiarla a una dirección desconocida para ella.

Durante todo el trayecto la morena trato incesablemente de soltarse del agarre de su compañero de equipo, pero eso solo lograba que este lo reforzara. Inquieta no le quedo de otra que seguirle de esa forma. ¿Después de todo que podría decirle?. _¿Puedes soltarme Kiba-kun, que Sasuke-kun podría enfadarse?_. No. Si le decía tal cosa, todo el mundo se enteraría de ese secreto, con lo mucho que les estaba costando mantenerlo de esa forma.

No le quedaba de otra más bajar la mirada al camino, a sus pies que paso a paso reflejaban cada vez más su incertidumbre, esperando no ser vista por quien ahora ocupaba su corazón.

Sorpresivamente el caminar de su amigo se detuvo frente donde solían reunirse con su grupo a comer barbacoa. Pero aquella expresión solo fue en crecimiento al entrar, al verlo a él junto a sus amigos en dicho lugar. Nuevamente intento soltarse disimuladamente del agarre del dueño de Akamaru, pero este solo le sonrió para luego jalarle al lugar de reunión.

Al posarse frente al resto de los novatos, sus blancas perlas trataron de evitar con disimulo unos ojos negros que se mantenían fijas en ella, o en especifico en la mano de Kiba, que aún mantenía la suya sujeta firmemente.

Con nerviosismo saludo a todos quienes les dieron la bienvenida, y con dicho sentir se sentó junto a ellos, al lado de su amigo que por fin le había dejado ir. Aunque claro, su timidez no se fue, ya que inmediatamente sus amigos no tardaron en preguntarles si eran novios, ya que habían llegado de la mano.

Hinata podía escuchar las risas, el nerviosismo de su compañero de equipo negando tales palabras, pero su atención estaba netamente sobre esa persona, aquel por el cual su corazón había vuelto a latir.

Al notar como Sasuke solo mantenía su atención en el vaso de de sake que mantenía entre sus dedos, dos sentimientos le invadieron como si de un rayo se tratase. Por una parte no podía evitar sentirse querida, ya que aunque su ser no supiera mucho de esas cosas, en su interior alguien le indicaba que eran celos lo que le habían puesto así. Pero por otra parte era imposible no expresar preocupación. No deseaba que él se molestara con ella.

Sus mejillas seguían encendidas al escuchar como aún todos le proclamaban novia de quien apreciaba solo como amigo. No podía evitar cuestionarse porque justo ese día, porque en el preciso momento en que él estaba presente, debía ocurrir eso.

¿Por qué no podía decir nada?. Su timidez le obligaba a bajar el rostro en un intento no solo de escapar del nerviosismo, sino también de aquel aire pesado que se estaba formando alrededor del moreno. Mordiendo su labio inferior trataba de evitar las miradas, los vocablos de sus compañeros de academia.

La hora de almuerzo continuo entre risas e incomodidades para la morena, quién en todo momento evito aquellas perlas negras de su novio, las cuales se entrecerraban con molestia cada vez que su compañero de equipo se atrevía a sonreírle.

¿Dónde vas Teme? ─ La Hyuuga observo inquieta como el último de los Uchiha se colocaba de pie sin decirle nada a nadie, tan re asido como siempre. ─ ¿Teme…?

Pero él solo se había volteado en silencio, ignorando por completo la consulta de su mejor amigo. Al apreciar aquello su novia deseo ir tras su andar, pero la voz de Kiba le saco de sus pensares, haciéndole ver que si ahora iba tras quien quería, todos se darían cuenta que algo había entre ambos.

Por eso la Hyuuga solo trato de devolverle el gesto a su amigo, aparentando con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien, que su amargura era solo parte de su imaginación.

Apariencias. Siempre reflejando que estaba bien, cuando en realidad solo deseaba ir tras esa persona, decirle que no pensara nada extraño. Ella lo amaba a él, que desde que lo conoció, se había dado cuenta que había encontrado esa parte faltante en su vida.

…**. **

Entre tanto un chico de oscura cabellera caminaba entre las calles atestadas de gente, recordando lo ocurrido desde hace casi una hora aproximadamente. Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al visualizar todo en sus pensares, su actuar se había instalado en su mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Desde cuándo actuaba de esa manera tan infantil? .

… ¿Qué está pasando conmigo…? ─ Soltó por bajo, antes de volver a retomar su caminar. Debía ir a cumplir con su castigo, con sus misiones tan degradantes.

Al llegar al lugar en cuestión, se dispuso enseguida a ordenar todo. Necesitaba distraerse, sacar de sus pensamientos aquellos sucesos transcurridos. Era una tontería para su persona meditar tanto sobre un asunto sin importancia. ¿Por qué sentir esos deseos de matar a ese pulgoso, si él sabía que ella estaba con su persona?.

Sasuke Uchiha no tenía celos, ese pensamiento por más que tratase de colarse en su mente, era borrado inmediatamente.

P-Permiso, ¿p-puedo pasar? ─ Una suave voz conocida le invito a salir de sus oscuras meditaciones, volteando a ver a la recién llegada. De pronto sus labios se secaron al verla sin aquella gruesa chaqueta que siempre portaba, al notar sus pómulos encendidos mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultar su clara timidez por la apariencia que llevaba.

¿Había perdido la conciencia de solo apreciarla así?. Si bien llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, ella jamás se había mostrado sin ese polar. Era normal que reaccionase de esa forma, ¿no es así?. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de apartar esos pensamientos, de volver a centrarse.

Puedes ordenar los archivos de la izquierda, yo me encargare de estos. ─ Hinata asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, disponiéndose inmediatamente a cumplir con lo ordenado. Estaba contenta de que lo ocurrido no hubiese afectado lo de ambos, que su preocupación era infundada.

Los minutos pasaban, transcurriendo sin que se diesen cuenta una hora. La mayoría de los archivos ya se encontraban ordenados y/o apilados para ser próximos a guardar. Ambos se hallaban sudorosos por el esfuerzo ejercido, por el calor que profesaba ese día de verano.

El ojinegro paso sus dedos por su cabello, luego de depositar un sin número de papeles sobre uno de los escritorios del lugar. De pronto sus perlas negras se posaron en la figura de su novia, quien se hallaba agachada tratando de alcanzar un objeto que al parecer le resultaba bastante escurridizo

Pero su entretención se vio cortada al notarla colocarse de pie, al apreciar como sus ropas se habían ceñido a su piel por el calor, por el notorio sudor que corría por todo su cuerpo. De pronto volvía a quedarse sin aire, mientras miles de escenas asaltaron sus pensamientos, y ninguna de ellas eran muy sanas que digamos. Dios, si era primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso, como el calor llegaba a cada partícula de su ser.

Descansaremos un momento ─ Dijo el azabache luego de recuperar la conciencia, que lograse desviar su atención hacía otro punto que no fuera la chica que ahora asentía con una suave sonrisa.

Traeré unos refrescos ─ Anuncio esta con tono suave, antes de darle la espalda e ir a la salida de la habitación.

Durante todo el trayecto el azabache le observo en sigilo. Inclusive cuando llego con las bebidas heladas, era imposible quitarle la vista de encima. Más porque en estos momentos una gota escurridiza comenzaba a deslizarse por su cuello, hasta perderse en aquella malla de rejilla que tenía puesta. Había seguido todo su trayecto, logrando que su boca se secara con mayor intensidad. ¿Desde cuándo sus hormonas le controlaban, tanto deseaba tirársele encima como un perro en celo?. Sacudió su cabeza, ya que eso no podía dominarlo.

…**.**

A paso lento el patriarca de los Hyuuga caminaba hacía la torre de la Hokage. Su caminar era pausado e impecable. Siempre mantenía la compostura y porte, como era de esperarse de ese clan tan tradicional y antiguo.

En sus pensares se repasaba sin cesar el comportamiento de su hija mayor. Era cierto que cuando era pequeña le había tratado muy mal, pero ella misma junto con su primo y hermano le habían dado una lección. Hinata era fuerte a su manera, poseía muchas cualidades que la hacían una extraordinaria persona. Le había demostrado que la fuerza no venia solo de ser un genio, si no que podías lograr mucho si trabajabas duro por tus ideales.

Fue por eso mismo que había decidido cambiar con ella, con todos los Hyuuga que le seguían. Ahora le ayudaba a entrenar, le alentaba a ser más fuerte. Era el padre que debió haber sido cuando ella solo era una cría.

Pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¿No era así?.

Gracias a la atención que ahora le daba, se había percatado de sus miradas a la nada, de las sonrisas que eran mostradas sin razón aparente, y por supuesto también de su mejoría considerable a la hora de mostrar sus superaciones en un simulacro de batalla.

Estaba preocupado porque deseaba estar ahí para ella, como nunca lo había estado, reparar sus errores, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si Hinata no le platicaba sobre el tema?.

Había decidido tomar el toro por las astas. Ir directamente con la Hokage para así consultarle si tal vez sabía algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, aunque eso significase una mirada divertida por parte de esta. Estaba decidido a cambiar, a ser todo lo que no había sido.

…**.**

Podía sentir el sabor de su piel en sus labios. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada curva que ella había ocultado desde siempre tras ese enorme polar. Se sentía extasiado, todo su ser ardía, y los suaves gemidos que ella trataba de contener, solo lograban prenderlo en supremacía.

Aun entre la neblina llena de pasión, sus memorias recordaron el momento, como habían llegado a eso. En sus pensares se dibujo la escena, aquellas bebidas al ser abiertas les habían mojado a ambos, provocando que aquellas hormonas que habían estado dormidas desde siempre, despertasen sin poder ser controladas por más tiempo. No era su culpa, era la culpa de su novia, por no saber lo que podía provocar en su ser.

Hagámoslo, Hinata ─ Le susurro envuelto en las llamas que seguían creciendo, expandiéndose por toda su piel. Ya no era suficiente el roce de sus sexos, tampoco las caricias o el sabor de sus pechos. La quería completamente, marcarla como suya, que fuera la primera y por siempre su única mujer. Al musitarle tales vocablos, ambos habían detenido sus muestras de amor, sus pulmones habían perdido el aire con tan solo visualizarse en los ojos del contrario.

Su respuesta por parte de la morena fue una sonrisa mientras asentía. El Uchiha había quedado perdido en su dulzura en el instante en que ella había posado con suavidad su mano sobre su mejilla, segundos antes de dar su consentimiento.

Aquello fue más que suficiente.

…**.**

Había algo que no se sentía bien, era lo que pensaba el hombre de castaña cabellera mientras sus pasos le guiaban hacía el lugar donde su hija parecía estar. Sus ojos se cerraron al fruncir su entrecejo. Aún podía visualizar en sus pensamientos la sonrisa burlesca de Tsunade al preguntar por su hija.

Su orgullo había quedado no solo por los suelos, si no que habían bailado sobre él.

Para cuando por fin se había aburrido de tenerlo como punto, le dijo que ella no sabía nada, que su primogénita no era una persona que anduviese contando sus penurias o alegrías a cualquiera. Era alguien muy discreta.

Pero lo que más le logró llamar la atención, fueron sus últimas palabras.

_¿Por qué no le consulta directamente?. Ella está ayudando a Uchiha Sasuke con su "misión" en estos momentos._

¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo su hija con ese traidor?. Instantáneamente un nudo se produjo en la boca de su estomago, al recordar los siguientes vocablos de esa rubia mujer.

_Hinata es una chica amable, siempre que puede le brinda ayuda. Ya sabes que no todos le miran con buenos ojos después de lo ocurrido. _

¿Es que no era la primera vez?. No, es no estaba bien. Algo le indicaba que había algo oculto. ¿Tal vez era su instinto de padre que había emergido?. Sí, eso debía ser, y él debía proteger a su pequeño ángel de ese demonio.

Con aquella determinación reflejaba en sus ojos, su camino fue retomado. Averiguaría que estaba ocurriendo, porque su hija se veía tan llena de vida, que hasta incluso le había notado reír sinceramente de la nada.

…**. **

Aquella camiseta de rejillas por fin había sido apartada del camino de sus labios. Sus perlas negras captaron el rubor intenso que se había posado en los pómulos de la chica, la cual había provocado que media sonrisa adornara sus expresiones.

Se sentía como un tiempo antiguo, como un chico malo que esta apunto de corromper al ser más puro que cruzo en su vida. Aunque claro, él se iba a encargar que ese cruce de caminos fuera algo permanente, porque Hyuuga Hinata solo iba a ser suya.

Como una mariposa poso su lengua en aquel pezón que había despertado para él. Los movimientos que de esta provocaron que un suave gemido escapara la boca color de rosa de quien quería. Hinata con todas sus fuerzas trataba de contener los espasmos que estaba creando ahora en su cuerpo, ya que el calor que ahora le estaba provocando le era cada vez más difícil contenerlo.

S-Sasuke-kun ─ Logro soltar en un suspiro ahogado la ojiblanca, al notar como una de las manos del morocho se había colado por sus pantalones. Electricidad, fue como si pequeños toques eléctricos comenzasen a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No hubo respuesta más que el roce de sus lenguas. Más sus constantes jadeos eran callados por estos mismos, ya que el azabache había logrado que uno de sus dedos accediese a su intimidad.

Podía sentir como sus paredes apretaban a aquel intruso cuando los movimientos ya eran más intensos. Ella iba a llegar al orgasmo, y deseaba saborearlo directamente.

Por eso mismo el último de los Uchiha detuvo aquella _tortura _para posteriormente sacar su mano y llevarla hasta sus labios. Las mejillas de la acalorada peli azul se tornaron rosa pálido al verle lamer sus dedos, al visualizar luego de volver del tumulto de placer, aquella sonrisa de ángel demonio que portaba.

Solo logro despertar del trance al percibir como sus pantalones de color azul comenzaban a descender lentamente, hasta ser sacados por completo. Su primera reacción fue el de taparse, de evitar eso, pero la voz del chico le hizo detenerse. Su tono era suave, lleno de ese sentimiento que les rodeaba.

_"No te cubras…_"

Sus labios volvieron a buscarse como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Las manos del chico ahora iban tras la última prenda que faltaba por sacar de su camino, para así poder saborearla directamente antes de hacerla suya por completo, pero algo les hizo detenerse, que fijasen con rapidez la atención en la puerta de entrada.

El horror se poso en las pálidas facciones de la ojiblanca, quien siquiera había reaccionado para taparse. Era su padre, él se hallaba parado en dicho lugar, matando con la mirada al que era su novio secreto.

Aunque ya no era tan secreto, y había quedado todo al descubierto de la peor manera. ¿Quién esperaría ser descubiertos justo en ese momento?. Al menos no Hyuuga Hinata, que en estos momentos perdía la conciencia al visualizar como ambos hombres se observaban de manera amenazante sin decir vocablo alguno.

Ya vería como arreglar todo, por ahora todo su ser le mandaba a descansar sin siquiera consultarle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**in ~

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

**N**otas **D**ark:- Este es un one-shot que escribir para un concurso en el Fc SasuHina de NU. Nunca quedo satisfecha con lo que escribo, pero bueno. Solo lo he hecho para participar.

**B**esitos


End file.
